Asesinato bajo cero
by MariaSelene
Summary: La historia continua, esta vez la sangre llena una pista de hielo


Asesinato bajo cero

Asesinato bajo cero

No es esto genial!! –Sonoko estaba emocionada- lástima que tengamos que hacer también de canguros…

Ran y Eli se rieron mientras Conan la miraba de reojo "pues lo siento por ti…"el chico de las gafas, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Haibara y Kai habían quedado bajo cuidado de Eli, Ran y Sonoko.

si –dijo Ran- es genial que hayan abierto esta pista de patinaje en Beika, verdad Conan?

Claro Ran-neechan!!

Además lo niños no molestan Sonoko –dijo Eli sonriendo- el único que molesta es esta cosa de aquí…

A quien estás llamando cosa Kudo?? –gritó Eichi enfadado

Pues a quién va a ser, al único imbécil que hay aquí Kinomoto!! –Ambos se miraron con sus ojos echando chispas.

Oye…vosotros dos tengamos la fiesta en paz….

Ha empezado él/ella –dijeron los dos a la vez. Ran miró al cielo implorando paciencia mientras Sonoko les miraba de reojo.

No….si estos dos acabarán saliendo juntos…

SONOKO!!

Esta bien está bien ¬¬ ya me callo…

Bueno…-intentó calmar Ran- vamos a entrar…- y cogió de la mano a Conan para guiarlo dentro- venga venís?

Si!! –gritaron Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko lanzándose en carrera detrás de Ran, mientras los demás caminaban sin prisa hasta las instalaciones. Era un pabellón deportivo moderno, tenía un amplio hall donde detrás de un gran mostrador había cantidad de estanterías cuatropeadas de color azul. En la parte superior de cada estante estaba el número del patín y la talla. Enfrente a la zona de los patines había otro mostrador más pequeño de madera tallada. Allí una chica joven daba los tickets de los patines y de la entrada y salida. Ran se dirigió a ese mostrador y compró tickets para todos, después se dirigieron a los patines, cada uno se pidió el patín de su talla, pero Eli parecía dudosa.

Perdone –le dijo a uno de los chicos que repartían los patines- me puede acercar uno de esos patines? –dijo señalando unos de la estantería de la izquierda, el muchacho extrañado no puso ningún inconveniente y le dio los patines. Eli los observó con detenimiento por un instante –ok, entonces puede darme un par del 39?

Pero Eli –preguntó Ran- tu no calzas el 38??

Si…pero estos patines…bueno…prefiero que me estén un poco grandes a que me estén muy apretados –Ran puso cara de interrogación y Eli sonriendo lo explicó con más detalle- algunos patines hacen las tallas más pequeñas, por eso le pedí al chico que me los enseñara…-entonces llegó el muchacho y le tendió los patines, la joven los cogió sonriente y se dirigió a las gradas de la pista donde ya estaban poniéndose los patines los demás. Conan se estaba terminando de apretar los patines cuando Eli había terminado, "qué rápida" pensó.

Bueno chicos, voy a probar el hielo –dijo Eli saliendo hacia la pista.

Probar el hielo? Que pasa lo va a lamer o algo así? –preguntó Sonoko extrañada.

Nada de eso señorita –todos se volvieron, un joven de unos 25 años se había aproximado a ellos, de complexión fuerte y bastante atractivo, tenía el cabello de color castaño claro y los ojos cafés y por lo que Conan pudo ver parecía un experto patinador –la frase "probar el hielo" quiere decir dar un par de vueltas por la pista para comprobar su estado y su solidez , es una frase que suelen usar los profesionales del patinaje, y su amiguita por el gesto de dar con la punta en el suelo antes de entrar en la pista y por esa frase, podría decir que es o fue una profesional de este deporte…y creo que nos lo está demostrando.

Así era, Eli patinaba a gran velocidad y con soltura, parecía que más que deslizarse por el hielo, parecía que volase. Y de repente Eli hizo un giro y comenzó a patinar hacia atrás.

Si…esa chica ha patinado profesionalmente…

Cómo lo sabe? –preguntó Conan

Por su manera de patinar hacia atrás y por sus cruzados…la forma de doblar las piernas y de moverse, a pesar de ese pantalón puedo imaginarme como están situadas sus piernas y como se manejan, además…se está dejando llevar por la música…esa chica lleva el patinaje dentro…-Conan se giró para ver a su hermana. Eli y él aprendieron juntos a patinar, y la verdad es que Eli parecía tener un talento natural para mantener el equilibrio y no caerse, en la mayoría de los deportes era una patosa, pero en este parecía manejarse a la perfección.

Mira mira mira!! –Conan levantó la cabeza, Eli estaba haciendo una pirueta con gran soltura, parecía una bailarina de ballet, el niño miró hacia los lados, casi todos los chicos la estaban mirando, incluso los que tenían novia. La chica no parecía darse cuenta seguía patinando y patinando cuando la música paró ella se detuvo, miró el hielo y sonrió contenta. Después levantó la vista y les vio mirándola, con gran teatralidad hizo una exagerada reverencia rodeada de aplausos de chicos que baboseaban. Y sin más se acercó a ellos tan tranquila.

Y después dices… -comentó Eichi- que no te gusta llamar la atención –Eli solo le sacó la lengua.

No pude evitarlo…es ver el hielo y….es superior a mi

Perdone señorita pero…usted había patinado antes verdad?

Si , estuve en un club de patinaje durante mucho tiempo…

Llegaste a patinar profesionalmente?

S, si… fui incluso a varios campeonatos…

Ay va!! Profesor esa no es la chica que rehusaba ir a los Europeos?? –preguntó un chico que apareció de repente detrás de Eli pegándole un susto a la chica- si!! Es ella!! Es ella, mi pareja ideal de danza!! –tomo la mano de Eli como si de una princesa se tratase- me concedéis este baile hermosa dama? –Sonoko puso cara de emoción, pero Eli no.

Lo lamento, pero he venido con mis amigos a patinar, vos por el contrario caballero, deberíais poneros a entrenar, pronto serán los nacionales. –El chico miró a Eli confuso mientras Conan sonreía triunfante, así era su hermanita, hermosa, pero peligrosa. El entrenador y su alumno se despidieron y Eli se volvió –y bien? Nos vamos a patinar??

Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko salieron riendo a la pista. Nada más salir Genta dio un resbalón y se calló de culo, mientras Ayumi y Mitsuhiko se mondaban de risa. Ran salió a ayudar al niño a levantarse, pero tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda de Sonoko que acabó en el suelo también. Ran que había aguantado la risa hasta entonces no podía parar de reír mientras Sonoko se quejaba de lo duro y frío que estaba el suelo. Conan y Kai comenzaron a reirse, se habían convertido en buenos amigos, Kai era muy simpático y muy inteligente, casi siempre estaba de broma excepto cuando tocaba hablar algún tema serio. Kai jugaba también bastante bien al futbol y le encantaban los misterios, aunque fuese un patoso resolviéndolos. Los dos chicos salieron a la pista mientras se reían de lo lindo, Genta enfadado intentó levantarse pero volvió a caer de culo, entre Ayumi y Mitsuhiko consiguió levantarse y agarrarse a la barandilla. Conan paró de reírse y miró a Ran, entrecerró los ojos mientras la miraba dulcemente, entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Se colocó frente a Ran y tendió una mano hacia ella, como un caballero que invita a bailar a una bella dama, la chica le miró con ojos tiernos, pero, durante un instante a Ran le pareció ver que era Shinichi quien le daba la mano "Shinichi" no era la 1º vez que veía a Conan como si fuese el joven detective, le extrañaba tanto…pero por otro lado, Shinichi había comenzado a llamarla muy seguido y cuando no la llamaba recibía algún sms, y aunque hablaban de cosas cotidianas…no le importaba…se conformaba con saber que él estaba bien y que se preocupaba por ella. Lo admitía, él había cambiado había pasado de hablar sólo de casos a hablar de ella, preguntarle como estaba, como le iban las clases, en la casa, si había conseguido emparejar a sus padres…Ran sonrió sonrojada, le cogió la mano al pequeño que también se había sonrojado y salieron a patinar juntos. Eli y Kai les miraban de reojo y compartieron una mirada y sonrisa cómplice. Kai entonces se volvió y vio a Haibara sentada, arqueó una ceja y se acercó a ella.

Ai no te vienes?

No, yo paso… -ô.ó Kai la miró sarcástico, suspiró, la tomó de la mano y la arrastró a la pista- Ka, Kai!! Qué haces?? No quiero ir…

No me dijiste el otro día que tú no habías disfrutado tu infancia??

S, si pero…que tiene que ver eso Tachibana??

Tiene que ver que la vida nos ha brindado otra oportunidad –entonces se volvió para mirarla a la cara- no sería mejor aprovechar esta nueva infancia?? –Ai se quedó mirándole asombrada mientras él le guiñaba un ojo- si tuviste una mala infancia, aprovechar estos pequeños momentos de infancia regalada puede ayudarte a que cuando seas mayor no digas que desperdiciaste toda tu niñez y no aprovechaste tu 2º oportunidad, no cree?

Acaso tu no tuviste una buena infancia Kai?? –el chico se sorprendió un poco pero luego sonrió

Si te soy sincero…comparándola con la vida que llevo desde el pequeño incidente me doy cuenta que siendo niño no disfruté lo suficiente…por eso ahora quiero aprovechar para hacer cosas que en su día no me dejaron o no pude hacer. –Haibara se quedó en silencio, mirando a ese niño de cabello castaño y tan moreno de piel- qué te vienes a patinar conmigo? –Ai sonrió de la forma más sincera y dulce posible.

Claro que si!!

Así me gusta con esa sonrisa está mucho más guapa, te favorece, seguro….que tu hermana se sentiría orgullosa de verte ahora…

Ojalá ella pudiese estar conmigo…

Los pillaremos Ai, ellos pagarán sus crímenes, ten confianza ok?

Ok –los dos salieron a patinar- Kai? –el chico se dio la vuelta- muchas gracias -él sonrió y murmuró un no hay de qué. Los dos salieron a patinar mientras Eli y Sonoko charlaban, entonces Sonoko localizó a un chico muy guapo y se lanzó en su busca dejando a Eli plantada U "en fin" pensó sonriendo, se giró y vio a Eichi mirando el hielo con semblante preocupado.

Qué pasa Kinomoto no patinas? –dijo con tono burlón

Esto…bueno…yo… -Eichi se había sonrojado, Eli lo notó y miró alrededor. No, no había ninguna chica guapa alrededor, volvió a mirarle.

Qué?

Es que…no…no sé….no sé patinar….-dijo como si fuese una confesión de vital importancia. Eli le miró de reojo, no lograría entender a ese tío nunca, suspiró y tendió la mano hacia el chico.

Vamos que no tengo todo el día –dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado.

Que, que quieres decir?? –dijo él confuso.

Quieres que te enseñe a patinar si o no? –dijo ella mirándole de reojo, él aún dudoso, y algo asustado por la "repentina" amabilidad de Eli tomó la mano de la chica y se dirigió a la pista. Eli le apretaba fuertemente la mano intentando que el chico no se cayese. –Kinomoto, ponte recto hombre! Que estás chuchurrido como un papel arrugao!! Esa espalda tiesa, ponte derecho!!

Pareces una sargento…

Y tu un churro!! Eso es así, si estás derecho te será más fácil mantener el equilibrio…

Pero tu te puedes chuchurrir y no te caes…¬¬ por qué?

Porque yo aprendí a tener sentido del equilibrio cuando empecé a patinar ¬¬, bien ahora pon los brazos en cruz, no tan alto, eso es, así mantendrás el eje de equilibrio. Bien…ahora los primeros pasos, esto es como caminar, apoya el peso en todo el pie, muy bien ahora camina como si le dieses patadas al hielo, así… -Eichi, un poco asustado comenzó a hacer lo que ella le había dicho, Eli a su vez patinaba a su lado muy despacio y sujetándole la mano con fuerza, miraba atenta cada paso del chico, por ahora iba bastante bien –eso es…lo estás haciendo muy bien, con un poco de suerte no tendré excusa para decirte torpe…

Pues no me lo digas –sonrió el muchacho mirándola con una sonrisa mientras apretaba con mas fuerza la mano de Eli para no caer- perdón…

No pasa nada…-dijo ella- ¬¬ y tú me das motivos para insultarte….

Yo??

Si u.uU fuiste tu el que empezó con todo esto…

Y por qué no….por que no lo terminamos? –Eli se quedó mirando al chico sorprendida- claro…que sería ceder ante una sabionda detective…

¬¬ con que sabionda eh?...ea! pos ahora te suelto!! –y dicho esto se separó del chico que se puso pálido.

No! No! Lo siento lo siento!! Perdona…-Eli sonrió y volvió a cogerle la mano, pero entonces él resbaló y ambos se cayeron al suelo- auch!! Estás bien? –Eichi abrió los ojos, Eli estaba tendida en el suelo y él encima suya, no había separación entre sus cuerpos.

Si…auch qué daño…-Eli le miró y vio la situación en la que se encontraban, él encima suya, con su pecho pegado al suyo, el uno frente al otro, escuchando el respirar acompasado del chico que no apartaba sus ojos azules de los de ella. Eichi no se movía, se había quedado paralizado en unos segundos que a él le parecieron horas, cada vez veía más cerca el rostro de la chica, sus bocas estaban a escasos centrimetros….

Pero él reaccionó rápido y se apartó de ella murmurando un lo siento, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Eli no hubiese notado que se había acercado tanto. Pero al parecer la chica no le había dado importancia.

menos mal…pensé que me aplastabas…-dijo con una mueca

me estás llamando gordo??

Yo?? O.o no por dios claro que no….solo que….pesas mucho…anda vamos –Eli se levantó mientras Eichi la fulminaba con la mirada, una vez de pie le tendió la mano al muchacho para que se levantara- venga vamos de nuevo….pero esta vez no vale caerse ok? Y mucho menos tirarme, si te vas a caer avisa y te suelto…

Si hombre! Si yo me caigo tu te vienes conmigo!!

Vamos a ver que no estamos casados!! A que me suelto ahora?!

No por favor…lo que tu digas, lo que tu digas –Eli sonrió triunfante, había ganado. Desde la otra punta de la pista unos ojos azules habían respirado con alivio, por un momento le pareció ver otra cosa, pero parecía haberse equivocado…

Conan te ocurre algo?

No Ran-neechan

Sabes?? Has mejorado mucho en el patinaje –Conan soltó una pequeña sonrisa, tuvo que fingir que no sabía patinar, para que Ran no sospechara la última vez- si sigues así patinarás tan bien como Shinichi , oye cuidado!! –Ran gritó de repente, Genta se aproximaba peligrosamente hasta la barrera sin control.

Genta!! –gritó Conan, pero justo cuando iba a estamparse contra la valla una mancha morada amortiguó la caída y cayó al suelo. Genta desde el suelo levantó la cabeza, Eli estaba agarrada a los bordes de la baranda, con las piernas flojas, la cabeza gacha y respirando entrecortadamente. Conan, Ran y Eichi se acercaron lo más rápido que pudieron, aunque Eichi tuvo que ir impulsándose agarrado a la barandilla donde Eli le había dejado.- Nene-chan, Nene-chan!! Estás bien?? –Eli levantó la cara, su rostro estaba contraido por el dolor del impacto, pero tenía una sonrisa.

Si….estoy bien…y tú Genta?? –el chico afirmó asustado, todos parecían bastante preocupados- estoy bien de verdad…-dijo levantándose- es que venía con mucha velocidad -"y con mucho peso –pensó Conan"- oye y tú Kinomoto? Cómo has llegado hasta aquí??

¬/¬ impulsándome con la barandilla….- Eli aguantó la risa durante un segundo mientras él chico fruncia el ceño disgustado.

Con Eli ya recuperada del "aplastamiento" se quedaron un rato quietos en la barandilla para que ella recuperara el aliento, mientras miraban los entrenamientos oficiales de los patinadores, en especial a una chica mas o menos de su misma edad, de pelo corto negro y bastante alta, parecía ser la de más talento de todos los que patinaban, según Eli que actuaba como reportera, pero también era a la que su entrenadora más exigía. La entrenadora de la chica era una mujer regordeta rubia de pelo rizado y con cara de mal genio, uno de los patinadores les contó de que en otro tiempo fue tres veces campeona del mundo, pero que después por un accidente de tráfico no pudo volver a patinar en competición, su hija, una chica rubia muy delgada y bastante buena era la favorita para ganar los nacionales seguido de la chica morena de antes. Ambas chicas parecían ser muy amigas a pesar de ser rivales. Cuando terminaron los entrenamientos y con Eli en plena forma continuaron patinando. Conan se quedó con los niños mientras Ran iba al servicio del vestuario y Sonoko que había dado por finalizada la misión "busca-chico-perfecto" se acercó a Eli y a Eichi que seguían en plena enseñanza de patinaje. Entonces Ayumi fingiendo que se caía se abrazó a Conan sin despegarse, el niño la miró confuso mientras Genta y Mitsuhiko lo mataban con la mirada y Kai y Haibara sonreían disimuladamente.

vaya Conan como ligas…-dijo Eli mirándole con ojos pícaros mientras Ayumi se abrazaba más fuerte a él.

No…yo no…-dijo él más rojo que un tomate

Es verdad…-dijo Eichi- dame tu secreto para ligar tanto chico -Conan iba a protestar cuando un grito retumbó en todo el pabellón.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!! –gritó Conan al reconocer la voz de la chica e inmediatamente se libró de Ayumi y salió deprisa hacia donde provenía el grito: el vestuario.

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, Conan y Eli iban delante, parecía no importarles correr con los patines por el suelo de goma, Sonoko y el resto de la liga juvenil le seguían los pasos, Eichi era el que más atrasado iba y el que tenía más dificultades para salir del hielo, una vez fuera también comenzó a correr y a pesar de lo crítico de la situación no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Por qué? Por qué se había acercado tanto a ella? No lo entendía, por qué por un momento hubiese deseado que se detuviesen el tiempo y el espacio? Me habrá echado algún conjuro?? "U no creo…. imposible…" Eichi aceleró el paso, en la goma era más fácil correr, en seguida llegó al vestuario, Ran estaba en el suelo abrazada a Sonoko, ambas muy asustadas, los niños también estaban asustados, en seguida supo que Kudo y el pequeño Conan ya estaban dentro, se armó de valor y se asomó. Lo que vio le dejó sin respiración. Sentada en el banco con el pecho sobre sus rodillas, mirando hacia la entrada, degollada y llena de sangre estaba la patinadora de cabello corto que habían visto minutos antes…

La policía llegó instantes después, allí estaban Shiratori, Sato y Takagi. Eli les explicó en breves palabras lo que había sucedido, al momento llegaron la entrenadora y compañeros de la chica, la más afectada Yumie Matsutachi, la hija de la entrenadora, la señora Matsutachi, que era muy amiga de la víctima.

Rika Makino 17 años, la muerte se produjo hace aproximadamente media hora, causa de la muerte…degollada…-Sato calló un instante- pobrecita…era muy joven…

Si…-dijo Takagi- estaba entrenándose para los nacionales, todo apunta que vino al vestuario y aquí la mataron…

Seguramente –dijo Shiratori dándoselas de gran detective- la víctima vino aquí a cambiarse y el asesino estaba escondido detrás de la puerta, cuando ella entró, la degolló y después colocó el cadáver tal y como lo vemos… -Takagi y Sato le miraron sorprendidos.

Si…-dijo Sato- eso es lo que parece…

Muy buena deducción inspector Shiratori –dijo Eli- pero creo que se equivoca

Co, como??

Ya estamos –sonrió Eichi- como le gusta llevarle la contraria a todo el mundo…

Kinomoto que te estoy oyendo ¬¬ -Eichi sonrió de forma nerviosa y Eli se acercó a él y le susurró de forma muy suave al oido- como sigas por ese camino te juro que te obligo a venir a patinar todos los dias hasta que aprendas…

No serás capaz!! –exclamó él asustado, hoy estaba muy amable y le daba miedo…

Tú no me conoces –Eli guiñó un ojo y se marchó hacia el cadáver, Eichi la miró y a su mente vino la escena del incidente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y miró a la chica: "no te conozco…pero me encantaria conocerte…"- si el asesinato se hubiese cometido de esa forma no cree que habría sangre por aquí esparcida??

Claro…-dijo Sato mientras se colocaba detrás de Takagi y simulaba el asesinato- tienes razón…si el asesino hubiese usado esa tactica habría sangre por todos lados…

Eso quiere decir… que fue asesinada aquí en este banco…-dijo Takagi

Si…-dijo ella mirando el cadáver- seguramente se estaba quitando los patines cuando la degolló el asesino…-Los tres detectives se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron a especular mientras Conan se colaba y observaba el cadáver. Eli parecía tener razón respecto al lugar del crimen, sin embargo el corte de su cuello no parecía hecho por un cuchillo, era muy extraño…

También te ha llamado la atención verdad? –Conan se volvió y vio a Eli agachada a su lado- es un corte extraño…no creo que esté hecho con ninguna clase de cuchillo o navaja…

No….fíjate en esta parte es como si la hubiese golpeado algo dentado, sin embargo el resto parece absolutamente liso…

Si…además la dirección del corte de ascendente de arriba abajo es muy raro…

Si te soy sincero no se qué demonios ha podido pasar…

Eso es lo que tendremos que intentar resolver –Eli se levantó para seguir con los detectives- y por cierto…no llames demasiado la atención quieres? No podré ocultarte todo el rato

Ok Nene-chan…- cuando Eli se alejó de él Conan empezó a pensar en el caso. "Esto es raro…corte ascendente, dentado y liso…ese corte con cualquier cuchillo sería muy forzado…"

"No estoy concentrada al máximo en el caso…-pensó Eli- por qué ese idiota se ha preocupado por mi cuando me aplastó Genta…y lo del otro día en el museo…lo de la joya y la azotea…el también estaba mal…NO! ELI NO!! Tienes que concentrarte en el caso…no debes…uhg? Qué es eso…ya lo tengo…ya sé como la mataron!!" Eli sonrió triunfante, mientras un chico de ojos azules fijaba su mirada en todos sus gestos.

Bien…-empezó Takagi- con tanta gente el asesino puede ser cualquiera, pero tenemos algunos sospechosos, creemos que pudo haber sido alguno de sus tres compañeros de entrenamiento, Yumie Matsutachi, Kazuho Ichikawa y Akari Higa, los tres eran rivales en la misma categoría.

Ya veo…-dijo Eli- detective Takagi, yo tal vez podría entender mejor sus coartadas y sus interrogatorios, verá no hace mucho competía a nivel nacional en España…

Si adelante –dijo Sato- tienes gran perspicacia para los casos acuerdate de nosotros cuando termines la carrera…

Claro -Conan se adelantó a su hermana y se puso a observar a los sospechosos- hola, verán me llamo Elisabeth Kudo y me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas…sobre el asesinato –los tres bajaron la cabeza realmente afectados- se que es duro… pero necesito vuestro testimonio si queremos encontrar al que le ha hecho esto a Rika…me ayudaréis?

Si…-respondieron los tres con decisión en los ojos.

Bien, me gustaría preguntaros desde cuando hace que conocéis a Rika…

Yo la conocí hará un par de meses cuando comenzó a patinar…

Hará un par de meses??

Si, hace poco que Rika se apuntó a nuestro club –dijo Yumie- sabía el patinaje básico…bueno quiero decir..

Sé lo que es –dijo Eli- yo también he patinado profesionalmente…continúa…

Pues eso…aparte de cruzados hacia delante y hacia atrás no hacía nada más pero…

Tenía una facilidad asombrosa para patinar –dijo Ichikawa- tenía mucho talento y en poco tiempo se ganó todos los certificados y pronto alcanzó nuestro nivel…

Era muy buena –dijo Higa- los entrenadores de otros clubs se tiraban de los pelos por tenerla entre sus patinadoras, pero ella no quería irse, era una muy buena amiga…siempre que tenía problema con algún salto, ella se ofrecía a ayudarme y no paraba hasta que lograba que yo lo hiciese bien…-la chica se echó a llorar- como han podido hacerle esto a Rikaaaa….buaaaaaa!! –los amigos la cogieron por los hombros apoyándose los unos a los otros, a juicio de Eli ninguno de los tres parecía haber sido capaz de matar a la chica, Conan se acercó al cadáver y sintió mucha pena por la victima, cuánto habría entrenado y luchado esa niña para poder alcanzar a sus amigos y poder lograr su sueño.

Ri, Rika tenía un sueño…-comentó Yumie- solía decir que sería inmensamente feliz cuando las tres estuviésemos en el podium del campeonato del mundo y Kazuho estuviese en el podium en la modalidad masculina…y ahora….buaaaaaaaaaaa!! –Eli miró el cadáver de la chica y sintió un golpe de afecto hacia ella, una vez, ella también tuvo el mismo sueño…ahora más que nunca debía encontrar a su asesino, se lo debía a Rika.

Eli se volvió a acercar al cuerpo, aún con todo eso no sabía cuál había sido el arma homicida y tampoco confiaba demasiado en los sospechosos. Conan caminaba y curioseaba por ahí, Eli no parecía demasiado concentrada, suponía que ella podía entender a la perfección los sentimientos de esos patinadores, además estaba el hecho del arma…

auch! –se quejó Conan.

Qué te ha pasado Conan? –dijo Ran acercándose al niño.

Me he cortado con el patín –Eli lo miraba en aquel instante

Vaya –exclamó Ran- no sabía que los patines cortaran de esa manera….- Eli miró sus patines y al cadáver al mismo tiempo que miraba a Conan, el niño también se había dado cuenta, ya tenían el arma homicida, un arma tan simple que no habían caído en su uso, era simplemente perfecto.

Conan que simplemente se había rozado miró a los sospechosos, uno de ellos era el asesino, aunque algo dentro de él le decía que se equivocaba, por qué, por qué se equivocaba…qué se le escapaba?? Miró a su hermana, no, todavía no estaba centrada se acercó con cuidado a la chica que se agachó para mirarle.

necesito tenerte centrada

lo siento…pero…no creo que ninguno de esos tres lo hiciesen…

Nene-chan tal vez te estas dejando llevar por tus sentimientos…

Tu crees? –preguntó ella dubitativa

Si…quieres que me adelante un poco resolviendo mientras tu vas a despejar tus ideas?? –Eli le miró un poco dudosa pero después asintió y ante la sorpresa de los que la conocían Elisabeth abandonó la escena del crimen. Conan respiró hondo, ahora el caso estaba en sus manos, como antes de que ella llegara, antes…que lejano parecía aquello y apenas había pasado el tiempo. Inconscientemente aquella duda volvió a su cabeza, por qué Eli había estado tantos años lejos de él? Porqué no vivía con ellos?? La pena entró en su pensamiento como cada vez que imaginaba como sería su vida si Elisabeth hubiese estado siempre con él, tal vez jamás hubiese encogido, tal vez ahora podría estar preparando una cena para Ran mientras Eli resolvía el caso sin su ayuda, tal vez…

Tal vez ni ella ni yo seríamos como somos ahora….-el niño se quedó pensando- tal vez…no nos tendríamos ese afecto tan grande y tantas ganas de recuperar el tiempo perdido…bien ahora a concentrarse en el caso.

Ya tenía el arma del crimen, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo la habían usado para que hiciese un corte así, ni sabía quién había sido el culpable, solo le quedaba observar a los detectives que estaba en el caso.

yo creo que el corte ha sido con un cuchillo…-comenzó el inspector Shiratori

pero no les parece raro?? –dijo Conan con su voz infantil.

Conan por favor no molestes –dijo Ran agachándose a su lado- por cierto donde ha ido Eli?

Me dijo que iba a comprobar una cosa –rió el pequeño- pero inspector…cuando usted mata a alguien lo hace así verdad? De arriba abajo no?

S, si….

Entonces…porqué el corte de la victima es de abajo a arriba?? –El inspector se quedó mirando al cuerpo, el niño tenía razón.

Es verdad –dijo Takagi- el corte viene desde abajo, pero…que arma podría haber echo algo semejante…

Tal vez un patín -dijo él de forma inocente, Sato y Takagi se miraron, como un patín iba a hacer un corte así??

Eichi hacía un rato que había salido del vestuario y se había dirigido a la pista de hielo, con todo lo del caso, ahora estaba completamente vacía y el recinto estaba cerrado. Solo había una persona en esa pista, que saltaba y saltaba a cada salto más complicado y mientras más complicado era el salto más dura era la caída. Pero a la chica no parecía importarle caerse al hielo y hacerse daño, que seguramente se lo hacía, al chico le dolía el culo solo de verla caerse una y otra vez, no paraba de repetir el mismo salto hasta que lo conseguía y cuando lo hacía sus ojos brillaban, pero entonces su mirada volvía a endurecerse y practicaba otro salto y otra pirueta. Eichi estaba apoyado en la barra de los laterales de la pista observando a aquella chica de cabello oscuro.

es demasiado exigente consigo misma…-murmuró- si sigue así se hará daño…- Eichi puso cara de enfado- y ahora por qué me preocupo por ella, no es más que una borde, insufrible y estúpida que se cree detective y que además…

hola Kinomoto…

ahh!! –Eichi pegó un bote rezando por todos los dioses que conocía para que la chica no le hubiese oído- ho, hola Kudo…

que haces aquí, creí que estabas dentro…

eso mismo debería preguntarte yo –dijo el chico recuperando la compostura- deberías estar allí dentro resolviendo el caso como haces siempre!!

No puedo…

Ein? Pero qué dices claro que puedes!!

No!! No puedo!! –gritó ella- me he quedado sin ideas!! Tengo el arma pero no se como diantres pudo matar con ella!! Estoy bloqueada!!

Y por eso te estás metiendo todas esas ostias??

Cuanto tiempo llevas observándome??

¬/¬ un rato…lo suficiente para ver como te hacías daño so masoquista!!

Me ayuda a desfogar la tensión…

Si…y a dejarte con más cardenales que el vaticano…¬¬

Y qué más te da!! Es cosa mía!! Estoy segura que te encantaría verme hundida verdad!!

Por supuesto que no estúpida!! Quiero que entres ahí dentro, resuelvas el caso y salgas con tu sonrisa más sincera, como haces siempre!!

Ya te dije que no puedo!!

No puedes o no quieres!? Nadie se vuelve idiota de repente!!

Y si yo me vuelvo idiota tu estarás muy feliz verdad??

Tu no entiendes nada no?? Puedes hacerlo, te he visto resolver casos mucho más difíciles, esto no es nada!!

Si lo es…-dijo ella bajando el tono de voz- lo es...no lo entiendes…yo he sido patinadora…se lo que significa tener el sueño de ser la mejor de todas…ves? –los ojos de Eli se habían vuelto vidriosos- no puedo…este caso me afecta demasiado…y no puedo pensar con claridad….

Por qué lo dejaste si era tan importante para ti? –Eli lo miró sorprendida y a la vez triste.

Por que caí en una depresión….

En una depresión? Por que?

No hace mucho murió uno de mis mejores amigos…y yo no pude hacer nada por impedirlo…entonces lo dejé todo, todo lo que hacía hasta ese momento, mis sueños e ilusiones todo. Vine a Japón buscando una vida nueva…

No puedes culparte siempre…el pasado no se puede borrar así como así –dijo Eichi con la mayor sinceridad posible y mirándola directamente a los ojos- todos sufrimos y perdemos a alguien querido, y aunque nos culpemos debemos seguir adelante. La pista que buscas seguro que está frente a ti….PERO SI SIGUES ASÍ NO LA ENCONTRARÁS NUNCA!!

CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEE!! –Eli furiosa le pegó una fuerte patada a la vaya en la que estaba Eichi que palideció en un segundo. La chica se quedó de pie impactada mirando la vaya, el chico se quedó mirándola un poco sorprendido por la reacción de furia seguida de calma que había tenido.

Ku, Kudo estás bien?? –Eli seguía mirando la vaya como hipnotizada

Lo tengo…-murmuró mientras el chico la miraba con el ceño fruncido y levantando la cabeza con los ojos llenos de felicidad volvió a gritar- lo tengo!!tengo la pista que me faltaba!!

En serio? –dijo él aun sorprendido

Si - y diciendo esto salió de la pista y miró a Eichi- gracias! Gracias! gracias!! –dijo ella llena de emoción, el chico que iba a decir algo se quedó paralizado cuando la chica tomó su cara con ambas manos con suavidad y la fue acercando a la suya, el chico pensó que se moría, entonces Eli se acercó a él poniéndose un poco de puntillas y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla al chico que se había quedado sin habla- muchas gracias Kinomoto!! – y la chica salió corriendo hacia el vestuario con la clave del asesinato, dejando atrás a un chico paralizado que la seguía con la mirada mientras inconscientemente se llevaba la mano a la mejilla donde ella le había besado.

Y ahora…-dijo en un susurro- como se supone que debo tomarme esto??

En el vestuario el inspector Shiratori estaba intentando acusar a Yumie Matsutachi del asesinato, ya que si la victima participaba a ella se le acabarían todas las oportunidades de ganar el campeonato nacional.

no!! Yo no he sido!! Jamás mataría a nadie y mucho menos Rika…ella era mi mejor amiga!!

Eso es inspector –dijo la entrenadora, la señora Matsutachi- mi hija no ha cometido semejante crimen!! Además como puede matar nadie con la hoja de un patin??

De una patada –todos se volvieron, Eli estaba en la puerta del vestuario llevando en brazos un rollo de esterilla de gimnasia. Con seguridad colocó la esterilla enrollada junto a la víctima en la misma posición en la que se encontraba el cadáver.- simularemos que este rollo de esterilla es la víctima que en ese momento se estaba atando los cordones de los patines. El asesino entró en el vestuario y seguramente era algún conocido de la víctima ya que ella no se movió de su sitio y siguió en sus quehaceres, todo apunta a que asesino y víctima entablaron conversación y cuando la víctima se despisto…yia!! –Eli pegó una fuerte patada de abajo a arriba causando en la esterilla la misma marca que la víctima tenía en el cuello- así fue como pudo cortarle el cuello con el patín, gracias a la fuerza de la patada.

E…entonces…el asesino pudo ser cualquiera…-dijo Shiratori

No…no exactamente…Kinomoto, podrías venir?? –Ran, Sonoko y Conan se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos, aunque el más sorprendido era Kinomoto que se señalaba así mismo como si no hubiese escuchado bien- si, si tú, ven aquí! –el chico se acercó a donde estaba la chica un poco intimidado, estaba acostumbrado a sus insultos y su mal genio, pero no se había acostumbrado aún a su relativa "amabilidad" que aún le daba escalofríos. Conan miraba a su hermana con mucha curiosidad, es posible que ella hubiese encontrado ya al criminal? El chico miró al suelo y entonces lo vio, lo tenía, tenía a su asesino y estaba seguro de que Eli también se acababa de dar cuenta, porque ambos se miraban complices.

Que…qué quieres Kudo? –preguntó Eichi algo sonrojado, demasiadas emociones por un día.

Quiero que le des una patada a la esterilla igual que he hecho yo –el chico asintió confundido- una patada como las que das en fútbol ok? –el chico se dispuso a pegarle una fuerte patada pero se resbaló y cayó al suelo. Ran se acercó a él y le ayudó a levantarse- Ran…ahora me gustaría que lo intentaras tú –Ran asintió y le fue a dar una patada, pero ella también se cayó, aunque Eichi detuvo el impacto contra el suelo sujetándola con fuerza mientras Conan fruncía el ceño.

Como pueden comprobar –continuó Elisabeth- el suelo del vestuario está hecho de un material un tanto resbaladizo, para una persona que no domine el patinaje resulta imposible realizar esa patada…

Eso quiere decir que el asesino es uno de los miembros del club de patinaje de la victima!!

Exacto!

Entonces ya no queda duda tu! Yumie Matsutachi eres la asesina!!

Nooo –dijo la chica llorando- yo no he sido…

Inspector no estará bromenado?? –dijo la madre furiosa- mi hija no ha sido!!

No…-susurró Eli- la chica no ha sido…por que a ella Rika no le presentaba ninguna molestia…pero a usted si verdad señora Matsutachi??

Como dices?

Usted quería que su hija ganara el campeonato, y Makino era un obstáculo en esa meta…

Qué quieres decir??

Quiero decir que usted mató a Rika Makino, usted la entrenadora señora Matsutachi!! –todo el vestuario saltó en gritos de asombro, la hija de la entrenadora y sus amigos miraron a la mujer como si fuese la primera vez que la viesen mientras esta palidecía notablemente. Entonces soltó una risa nerviosa.

Estás loca chica!! Yo no he matado a Rika!!

Claro que lo ha hecho…no soportaba la idea de que su hija no ganara el campeonato, usted sabía que Rika era mucho mejor que su hija…lo supo desde el principio, y no le interesaba, usted deseaba revivir sus años de gloria en su hija y la victima sobraba, intentó lesionar a la chica varias veces sometiéndola a duros entrenamientos, pero ella lograba vencerlos….la fecha se acercaba y usted no podía permitir el triunfo de la chica…por eso vino aquí y la mató. –la mujer no se movía, le temblaba la mandíbula de ira y sus ojos miraban a Eli ferozmente.

No tienes pruebas de lo que dices!!

Si que las tengo…aunque haya querido limpiar la hoja del patín de la sangre el luminol revelará la verdad –Conan le cogió el producto a uno de los científicos y lo esparció en los patines de la mujer.

Ahí va señora!! Mire que cosa más rara sale en sus patines!! –dijo Conan con la voz más infantil que pudo poner, en la hoja del patin derecho empezaron a salir las marcas de la sangre, la mujer palideció- ahí lo tiene la prueba definitiva, y estoy segura que si lo analizan se descubrirá que es la misma sangre de la víctima.

Esta bien…esta bien!!si yo mate a Rika!! No podía permitir que ganara!!

Mama!! –gritó Yumie con lágrimas en los ojos.

Intenté disuadirla pero ella insistía en que tenía un sueño y que lo quería cumplir…no podía destrozar el futuro de Yumie!!

Eres estúpida!! –gritó su hija con lágrimas en los ojos- el sueño de Rika era que las tres quedásemos en podium en un mundial!! Ese era su sueño!! Y tu…tu la has amtado!!

Rika estaba amenazando tu sueño de ser la mejor patinadora del mundo!!

Mi sueño no mama!! Tu sueño!! Yo nunca he querido ser la mejor del mundo!! Yo solo quería enseñar a los demás mi deporte favorito!! Quería ser entrenadora, Rika y yo dijimos de abrir un club cuando terminásemos la facultad…y ahora ya no podré hacerlo!! Todo por tu culpa!! Te odio!!

Yumie hija todo lo hice por ti!!

Por mi no quiero que hagas nada –dijo la chica muy seria mientras se llevaban a su madre a la comisaría- yo no soy tu hija…a partir de ahora seré huérfana de madre…no quiero volver a verte más.

El silencio se hizo en aquel vestuario, de lejos se escuchaban los llantos de una madre destrozada y los sollozos de una hija a la que no supieron escuchar. Allí quedó la joven detective en el centro del vestuario con la cabeza gacha y una triste sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Eli –dijo Ran con dulzura- ven volvamos a la pista a patinar

La tranquilidad había vuelto a la pista de patinaje, ahora la encargada de los entrenamientos era Yumie, ayudada por sus amigos. Los chicos decidieron seguir patinando un rato más, aunque Eli no parecía muy animada.

Nene-chan…

Dime Conan…

Cómo supiste que la asesina era la entrenadora?? –Todos se volvieron para mirarla, era cierto, cómo pudo saberlo si se tiró todo el rato fuera?

Por la sangre…cuando entré en el vestuario sólo llevaba claro la forma del asesinato, pero no tenía al asesino…pero cuando puse la esterilla me di cuenta que uno de los tornillos que sujetan la cuchilla del patin de la profesora estaba manchado de un color rojo diferente al de los demás. Mientras los otros tornillos eran de un color rojo vivo, ese tornillo era de un color mucho más oscuro, igual que la sangre seca. Eso me hizo pensar que si limpió la sangre del patín pudo escapársele el tornillo porque la sangre fresca era del mismo color que el rojo original de los patines, pero al secarse cambia de color…por eso me di cuenta…

Esta vez…-comentó Sonoko- tu conocimiento sobre patinaje te ha ayudado…aunque no nos habías dicho nunca que habías patinado profesionalmente…

Bueno…supongo que habrá muchas cosas que no os he contado….

Te encuentras bien Eli? –preguntó Ran un poco preocupada

Pues…si te soy sincera….no mucho…este caso me ha dejado reventada…todo son odios, envidias…no vale la pena matar por algo así….y sin embargo la gente mata…es tan…triste…-los ojos de Eli se comenzaron a poner vidriosos, Kinomoto que se dio cuenta se puso triste, no soportaba ver sufrir a la gente. Kudo era una estúpida y una borde, pero era una detective estupenda y en definitiva era una tía legal, borde pero legal.

Vamos Kudo…tienes que ser más fuerte…menuda detective estarías hecha si no pudieses controlar tus sentimientos tras resolver un caso…qué diría tu hermano de ti?

A Shinichi también le afectaban algunos casos –dijo Ran mirando a Eli sinceramente- pero siempre sonreía diciendo que tenía que ser tan fuerte como Holmes si quería ser el mejor y tener la cabeza fría para hallar al culpable…-Ran sonrió ampliamente mientras Conan la miraba sorprendido. Esa respuesta se la había dado hacía un montón de tiempo y ella aún se acordaba?? Conan miró tiernamente a Ran, jamás pensó que ella se acordaría de un detalle sin importancia, una de tantas explicaciones que le daba respecto a ser detective- vamos Eli anímate…estoy segura de que Shinichi se enfadaría si te viese así

Yo estoy de acuerdo –dijo Sonoko- Kudo es un poco pánfilo pero no insensible...- Conan miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido mientras Kai y Haibara se reían a sus espaldas. Lo que le faltaba, ese dúo había hecho muy buenas migas y se metían con él, pero en el fondo les apreciaba.

Nene-chan!! –gritó él de forma infantil- Shinichi-niichan se pondría triste si te viese mal…así que no llores…-Eli se agacho frente a frente a su hermano y él con cuidado le apartó unas furtivas lágrimas del rostro de su hermanita. Sus ojos verdes parecían más verdes todavía, la miró con dulzura e inocencia de una forma tan cálida que Eli no pudo evitar sonreír de forma tímida y sincera.- así me gusta estás mucho más guapa verdad Eichi? –Kinomoto se sorprendió y se sonrojó levemente, millones de imágenes de ese día pasaron por su mente.

Bueno…-dijo finalmente- no es una top model…pero tampoco es una gorila mugrienta…

¬¬ gracias por tu apoyo Kinomoto

Es un placer Kudo -Eli le miró y comenzó a reíse- de qué te ríes??

Pues de que no sabía que ya sabías mantenerte sobre el hielo…-Kinomoto miró el suelo y palideció al ver que ya estaban sobre el hielo, sus piernas empezaron a moverse solas y cayó al suelo con una gran mueca de dolor. Todos comenzaron a reírse pero Eli le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse- todo es psicológico…si no te lo hubiese dicho no te hubieses dado cuenta y no te hubieses caído, venga que te voy a seguir enseñando…-Eli arrastró del chico y lo llevó cerca de la valla- venga ten confianza…

Kudo…te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Si…

Por qué hoy eres…quiero decir…por qué estás tan amable hoy? –Eli se soprendió un poco pero sonrió

Bueno…fuiste tú el que me dijo que no fuera tan borde no?

Ve, verás…quisiera pedirte perdón…

Perdón por que?

Por lo que pasó en la pista…

Y qué paso??

Como que qué paso? –dijo él escandalizado- primero me caigo encima de ti y después te hago enfurecer sin entender tus razones…

Y después me diste la pista para resolver el caso y me ayudaste…

Por eso me diste un beso…? –Eli le miró sorprendida

Así que era eso lo que te traumatiza…-Eichi miró al suelo- no te lo tomes a mal Kinomoto, fue una reacción inconsciente de felicidad por haber resuelto el caso…mas bien debería ser yo la que te pidiese perdón…

No si no me importó…

Entonces? –el chico no sabía muy bien que hacer, solo miraba el suelo- bien hagamos una cosa –él la miró intrigado- hagamos una tregua por hoy ok? Esta pista de patinaje será nuestro lugar de tregua ok? –El chico sonrió poniéndose frente a ella- cada vez que entremos en esta pista para patinar olvidaremos nuestros malos rollos ok?

Ok –dijo él sonriendo mientras ambos se estrechaban la mano.

Vaya parece que han hecho las paces….-comentó Sonoko

No creo –dijo Ran- más bien parece una tregua…

Pues vaya –dijo la castaña soltando un bufido- más les vale que la tregua duré hasta que hagamos la obra…

Por qué dices eso Sonoko?

Por que he puesto a Eichi como el personaje secundario como al caballero que persigue a la protagonista!!

Pe…pero Sonoko…en la escena final hay un…hay un…

Esa obra va a ser genial –dijo la chica mientras patinaba campantemente por la pista.

A que te referías hermana Ran?? –preguntó Conan curioso

Ya lo descubrirás pronto Conan…pero cuando Eli se entere…no le va a hacer gracia…


End file.
